Who Are You Anyway?
by Jennifer - Squint By Nature
Summary: Based on the scene where Buffy and Angel meet for the first time in Welcome to the Hellmouth. Kurt, the vampire slayer, meets a handsome stranger on his first night out in Lima.


Apparently, a good way to get yourself thrown out of school is by setting the school gym on fire. Who knew?

Kurt Hummel did and so did his father and the principle and everyone at his old school. And the all the vampires he had killed when he burned down said gym. This was the kind of things one had to put up with when they were a vampire slayer.

These things also included having to move away from his happy life in California where he had been a popular cheerleader with lots of friends and was pretty sure one of the football players had had a crush on him (not that he'd go out with a jock, especially not a _closeted _jock. He had standards.) and move to homophobic Lima, Ohio in the middle of nowhere with not a decent shopping centre in sight. These things also seemed to include being stalked handsome stranger.

And it had all been going _so _well. He had got minimal heat from the popular kids, and only a few passing comments about his clothes and voice, met Artie and Mercedes who had seemed nice enough and even invited him out to the local hang out and despite having a run in with the strange librarian, Mr Schuester, who had presented him with a book that he'd prefer never to see again, which taught him to avoid the library at all cost, he could see himself being moderately happy here.

This is what he had been thinking as he walked down the unfamiliar streets of Lima on his way to _The Lima Bean_ which was where all the teenagers in Lima hung out ("it's in the bad part of town," he had been told "which is about two blocks over from the good part of town"), because apparently being expelled from school and by extension, forcing your family to pick and move to another state, meant his Navigator was off limits.

He had spent longer than normal picking out his outfit for the night, which was saying something, so by the time he was on his way there it was almost completely dark out. Despite its tendency to ruin his life, being a vampire slayer did have its advantages and Kurt felt completely safe walking down a back alley that Artie told him would be the fastest way of getting there. What did bother him, however, was that his spider sense had been telling him that someone was following him for the last five minutes.

Kurt looked around, the stranger was nearby he was certain, but had yet to follow him into the alley. Quickly, he started to formulate a plan in his mind, trying to find a place to hide and prepare for an attack. His options were limited but as he felt the tinglies grow stronger he saw a metal bar above and thanked his years of cheerleading plus his supernatural strength as he made his way up to it and positioned himself in a hand stand on the bar. It's barely a minute before he sees the shape of the stranger beneath him, swinging down and kicking him in the back. Dropping to the ground, he positioned himself over the man, one of his feet resting on the man's chest. Only when he had him pinned down securely did he actually take a proper look at the man lying on the ground, his slayer eyes picking out his features well in the darkness. He was slightly shorter than Kurt, but well-muscled, with dark curly hair that had been neatly gelled and golden-brown eyes. His clothes were simple, dark jeans and jacket, the only colour to his outfit coming from the grey bowtie around his neck. In any other circumstance, Kurt would've been distracted by the unbelievable attractiveness of this man, and he almost was, but his survival instincts and the constant sensation at the back of his neck kept him alert.

"Uh, is there a problem here?" The stranger asked politely.

Kurt gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah, there's a problem here! Why are following me?"

"I know what you're thinking," He replied calmly, "Don't worry. I don't bite."

His incredulous look remained, but it wasn't like he couldn't take the this guy if he tried something so he slowly backed off from the stranger, keeping his body tense just in case as the man rose and brushed himself off.

"To be honest, I thought you'd be taller or have bigger muscles," Kurt was sure he was imagining it when the guy gave him his body an appreciative once over. "You're pretty spry though."

Kurt raised a perfectly styled eyebrow and sighed. "What do you want?"

"The same thing you do." He replied. Yay for vague, Kurt thought irritated.

Well wasn't this a lovely waste of time? And his hair was probably ruined. He let down his guard and asked "Okay, what do I want?"

The man took a step forward. "To kill them. To kill them all."

You have got to be kidding me, he thought bitterly, first the librarian and now this! Would he ever get any peace? "Sorry that's incorrect. What I _want _is to be left alone." He said, turning to walk away.

"Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open." The man called after him. Kurt spun around, wide eyed, but about to retort with a snipe about the water in this town when the man continued, pulling a small black box out his jacket pocket. "Don't turn your back on this." He tossed him the box. "You've got to be ready."

"What for?"

"For the Harvest." Kurt really hates vague people; they're up there with people who wear crocs.

He couldn't help but ask as the man turned and started to walk away "Who are you anyway?"

"A friend," He replied without turning back.

"Well maybe I don't want a friend!"

He turns back and meets Kurt's eyes just for a second, just long enough to say. "I didn't say I was yours."

Only when he's gone does Kurt open the box and look inside, only to find a small silver broach in the shape of a cross and underneath it a small piece of paper, written on it in neat script:

_Courage._


End file.
